Bones of Many to a Heart of Two
by Merlraven
Summary: (new chapter) Kovu and Simba have been reigning well but problems arise in the form of an unknown entity that means danger to the pride. Its up to all of them to save the pride including Kovu Kiara and Tani(Vitani).
1. Presented problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. I love the movie but Disney made it. Now here's the tale.  
  
Bones of Many to a Heart of Two  
  
"Roar, yeh that will get their attention", Tani muttered in her head. She was standing within the sands. Something seemed to be drawing her out there. Though she wasn't sure what. She lightly sniffed the air as her lilac eyes scanned the horizon. Sure she was supposed to be hunting with Kiara and the others, but for now this is where she felt she should be. It was getting dark as she made her way back to the Pridelands. She sifted through thoughts about the sands and the area past it. Kovu, Nala, Simba, and Kiara had seen what the sands held. But she hadn't. Now Kovu reigned with Simba. What kept her here? She wasn't sure on that either. As the stars appeared she sat at the boundary between the sands and the Pridelands. She started pondering once more. Things like: why didn't Zira just move out to the "jungles" beyond the sands and why didn't anyone else? Most of them were probably happy enough where they were.  
  
In the distance she heard Simba and Kovu call out to the lionesses. Quietly she left her thoughts, to join them. Along the way she found their kill. Taking a few moments to grab a few mouthfuls she waited to continue on. Things were quiter now that the wars were no longer going on but that also meant Zira was gone. Shaking her head slightly Tani continued on. Soon she was there. Silently she greeted her brother. She was happy to be by his side. They entered the cave and slept through the night. During the night she awoke with a jerk. On her feet she scanned the cave. Beside her was Kovu watching her intently. He whispered "What's wrong sis?" She muttered something about being unsure. Sorry to have awoken him, she lay back down. Kovu sat on haunches watching the entrance. Smiling she watched him. His guarding of the cave calmed her, she trusted him. Quickly she fell asleep. Morning came to quickly. Tani's eyes sought and found her brother who still kept watch at the mouth of the cave. With careful steps she joined him. Yawning she plopped down next to him and a very undignified manner. He smirked at her and she batted at his tail. With a swift motion, Kovu rose to his paws. Seeing Kovu's movement Tani followed suite. It was the monkey.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, the "monkey" swung his staff at her. Nimbly she jumped back and smiled. Leaning lightly on his staff he began talking to Kovu. Hearing Rafiki's voice, Simba joined them. At the edge of pride rock Tani watching the animals below. She wanted to give them time to talk to Rafiki on their own. About an hour went by, and she rolled over to her side. Now she watched Simba and Kovu's expressions hoping that she could tell what Rafiki had said. Once they were finished she noticed the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa had awakened. Kiara greeted Kovu with a nuzzle. She then headed off towards the watering hole. With her last glance back she grinned at Tani. Smiling to herself, Tani knew she was right. The lionesses had been awake and listening to the monkey's speech.  
  
It turned out that the baboon sensed something coming that was terrible. Kovu and Simba believed Rafiki's words they decided to have everyone be on the watch for anything out of the ordinary. The rest of the day went on normally but everyone was jumpy. Approaching Kiara, Kovu had caused her to be startled and fall almost into the watering hole. The rest were worst. Tani had almost fell off of pride rock when one of her friends had called up to her.  
  
With the fall of the sun, came rain. Huddled in the back of the cave, the lions slept. Kovu and Simba laid the nearest to the mouth of the cave Kiara, Nala, and then Tani were next. Halfway through the night, Kovu silently rose. Awakening no one, Kovu crept out of the cave. The rain had not stopped it had grown to a torrential fall. He crouched at the edge of pride rock. Absentmindedly scratching the worn rock, he searched the grass savannah with his eyes. Something had awoken him. Being trained for all those years had paid off.  
  
With silent foot steps he made his way to the bottom of the rock formation. He smelt nothing out of the ordinary. Still feeling that something was wrong, he circled the mountainous outcrop. Someone had been here. But all signs of the creature were no longer that evident. Making it to the back of the outcrop, he jerked to a stop. Shivering slightly in the rain he saw it. With a sudden strike of lighting the object appeared stark white amongst the tall grass that had grown. It was a skull, a lioness skull. This wasn't an unusual thing...if the lioness got old and died the pack would have known about it. This lioness skull had a hole near where the spine attaches. It looked like a fang mark. With a roar, Kovu searched for the creature who had caused such a thing or had at least brought the skull. The rest of the group came bounding down the outcrop. Fast as they could go, they came to Kovu's side.  
  
They blanched at the sight of the skull. True it had been dead for some time but still they felt that it was one of their pride's. Simba was now pacing thinking of how this could have suddenly turned up. Kovu sat digging his claws into the ground. As the furrows grew, so did the tension within the pride. Simba called all of the lionesses to search out the one who had visited their home this night. They started to search. Sniffing and looking they made their way around the outcrop and out into the surrounding area. They were led further and further away from their home. Kovu and Simba walked among them watching for any unknown beast. Tani's sought the creature with the rest of them, but halfway there she stopped. She knew where this was heading. This was heading to the very place she had been not to long ago...to the sands. Glancing towards Kovu and Simba she immediately knew that they had surmised the same thing, though they wanted to be sure of their guess. Sure enough as the rain continued its fall, they reached the initial grasp of the sands. With a roar the two males called out towards the vast expanse. The lionesses soon joined in. They wept for the loss of one of their friends. With drenched fur, they awaited the command to continue or to return. As farther out another beast ran quickly away from the unmoving pride. 


	2. More questions as more is found

(Tessa: I hope you like what goes on =) thanks for reviewing, and whenever you write a story, tell me and I'll check into it.) (Storyseeker: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing =) and I hope you like the rest) (Gilgalad Gwen: the "monkey" is great and fun to portray with others =) his staff really can cause a lot of damage, I wouldn't want to make him mad, I'm glad your enjoying this, Thank you for reviewing) To all reader(Thanks for reading and please review!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: LK is not mine, it'd b great if it was but it isn't.  
  
Merlraven: Sorry this is so short, I have a lot to do today but I wanted to post a mid-section to allow the storyline to present itself better in my head. Hehe mainly this is all I can write at the moment, but more should be posted soon I plan to start writing after posting this.  
  
Bones of Many to a Heart of Two  
  
Questions and answers arose within the group. What could they do once one was already gone. Kovu and Simba decided to search out the one who had done it. Then they would have enough understanding to proceed. Kovu would set off in the morning with a few others to find this creature. Simba would protect the lands.  
  
Only three were needed for the task. Kiara, Kovu, and Tani would be the searchers. Within minutes, the three set off. Along the way, their minds were on the dead lioness. What had happened to her? Loping forward they made their way to the sands. Here they set off in the direction of the smell. Farther and farther, they were led out. Kovu led the way at a rapid pace. The two lionesses leapt after him keeping up to his maddening tempo. Soon the sun rose and the sweltering air seemed cool compared to the blistering sands. They rested for moments before continuing on at a slower pace. With his mane flying, behind him Kovu ran towards the feeling he sensed inside. Soon they found rest. Trees grew out of the hard ground. A thought itched Kiara's memory, this place seemed like it should have an importance. She was right. The jungle area howled with calls as animals went through their lives. Monkeys yelled, and Magyars yowled as others stayed quiet.  
  
Cool leaves soon comforted their paws as they proceeded. Their's eyes searched the trees and ground in amazement. This area had only been seen by Simba and Nala, and even then it had been a different part of this jungle. Kovu continued on with the two lionesses flanking him. Rafiki had mentioned that evil from outside could be brought into the Pridelands. The baboon had made sense. Zira had tried to bring evil into the lands, but at least she had been inside in the first place. This new beast was totally outside of everything.  
  
Quietly they moved forward. "Kovu," Kiara whispered as she abruptly stopped. Kovu stopped and turned to his lioness. With a questioning look, he wondered what had caused her to stop. Feet to the right of their small group, lay a decomposing body of a hyena, with numerous slashes riddling its now defenseless body. Kiara shook her head trying to get the picture out. Tani glanced toward Kovu. Kovu slowly walked towards it and pushed its head to the side. There was the mark. A hole was in the back of the pup's skull. He dropped his hold and stumbled backwards. Tani stepped to his side. Kiara questioned what could have bothered the lion so much, it couldn't have just been the hole. Then the lionesses saw it. Around the hyena lay about five others. This seemed to be an incredible feat. One lion would find it difficult to take on three let alone five. With a jerk, Kovu leapt over the bodies. The lionesses glanced at each other and followed. Leaping over the bodies, they felt sick from the stench. Once landing, they continued on. Signs led away from the hyenas, but limbs and leaves covered any prints that could have once been found. 


	3. Almost catching something

Merlraven: Welcome Back :) Sorry for the long hiatus I had so much to do. Hope your Christmas was wonderful. Read and Review!! Next chapter will hopefully be longer :)  
  
Gilgalad gwen I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing :) and thanks for telling me about the problem in the second chapt.  
  
Tess: Sorry bout the mess up in chapters. I really need to check the chapters when I load them. :) Thanks for tellin me that it was messed up. Hope you like this next chapt.  
  
AmberCab1: Thanks for the review :) It is sad to see animals die : ( I'm glad u like it  
  
Gothic Lioness: Thank you for the review. Keep readin and I hope I keep your readership.  
  
Doppleganger33: Glad you're reading :) Keep readin to find what it is.  
  
They had been searching all day but little was found. Night was coming and they were growing tired. They had got little sleep last night. Finding a suitable spot, the three lay down for the night. The night was not the same here. It lacked the gentleness of the Pridelands. Tani could barely convince herself to sleep. She lay on her side watching the surrounding landscape. Each noise was different from anything she was used to. She liked being here in a way. It was different. But there was a problem. They were not alone. She could hear things moving quite near them in the darkest points of the night. At those times Kovu's yellow eyes would quickly open and search the area. Not moving, he would listen for something. At times something was heard. At those times Tani shivered. They had not met this thing but it was more powerful then past creatures. She didn't know what would have such a disgust over others. Hyenas were not that bad. She didn't really care one way or another about the things. Her thoughts were broken by a cry far off. Kovu stood as did the lionesses. They set off towards the sound.  
  
This might be the only chance they could have to find the thing. Tani followed the fleeting form of her brother. Kiara was running at her side as they followed him and finally caught up. Now they ran side by side as they tried to not hit a tree.  
  
By the time they got there, nothing was left, it was just pattern of warm blood. Tani asked, "Did it get away?" Kovu shook his head. The prey hadn't got away nor had the predator. Whatever it was couldn't be far away. He picked up a scent. "What is it" Kovu mumbled as he followed the trail. He could tell the prey had been an aardwolf. It was quite odd to have one in these parts but not totally unable to happen. The other scent...he couldn't tell what it was. They sped up hoping to catch it but they came to water. The three made there way across but could not find the trail again. Their chance was gone for the night.  
  
But what to do? There has to be a choice.  
  
They settled down once more for the night. Kovu could still smell the aardwolf's blood. With the awakening of the other creatures, the group would need to set off to find the killer. Soon the time had come. Kovu stretched under the strands of light that lightly brushed the ground. Tani and Kiara were soon at his side. "We haven't made much progress," he said as he stretched out his claws. "Maybe we need to split up," Tani murmured. Kovu looked at her slightly questioning the idea. Finally he nodded. Tani smiled slightly at her brother. She then stretched and headed straight off. Kiara and Kovu then split up. The three searched through the area. Different bodies were found but never the thing that caused it. The place held a smell that should not belong there. Hours after separating Tani started to feel apprehension. There was something wrong here. Silently she made her way farther into the trees. A noise stopped her. Her breath quickened as she felt she might die from her quickly beating heart. A tuft of fur slowly floated towards her and landed at her paw. She knelt to smell it.  
  
Her ears focused on the area around her. It was aardwolf fur. A moment later the jungle was enveloped with the noise of running hooves. Tani leapt towards a nearby tree. Behind the tree she was safe from the running herd. With her claws digging into the tree's roots, she waited for the animals to pass. The Bongos were being hunted. Something was running after them. Before it could be seen the thing gave up its chase and started to leave. Tani swallowed as she readied herself. With a burst of speed she ran towards the creature. The creature was already gone. All she had been able to see was a hint of orange as it had left. Annoyed, Tani roared to the others. Kovu and Kiara were soon there. She told them about the Bongos that had been chased. They took off following the lingering scent. Slight prints were present on the ground yet most were hidden in the grass. Ahead of them, a creature made its way through the trees as it eluded them. 


End file.
